King's Chamber
|Area = Valka Castle |GR = B-3 |surfaceable = No|topdepth = 29 ft (9 m)|maxdepth = 45 ft (13 m)|cutscenea = The player opens the door to the Secret Room.|cutsceneb = A passing North Atlantic Right Whale sings the Song of Dragons, and the door to the King's Chamber closes and locks.|cutscenec = The player and Oceana open the doors to the King's Chamber by working together.}}The King's Chamber is a locked room in Valka Castle, which can be found in ''Endless Ocean: Blue World's'' Ciceros Strait. Flora, Fauna, and Geography Local Life The sea life in the room consists mostly of lined surgeonfish and samurai squirrelfish, though there are some other small tropical fish and a cloudy catshark or two. A few zoom-mode spots are also home to smaller species like luminescent sea slugs. The adjacent Secret Room is home to several shoals of tropical fish like blue-green chromis and samurai squirrelfish. There are also luminescent sea slugs under some zoom-mode glows. Location and Geography The King's Chamber can be found at coordinates B-3 in Valka Castle, behind a locked door. It contains a desk, a table, several chairs, a fireplace, and several large bookshelves lining the western wall (in which a very rare book can be found, if the player uses the Multisensor). There is also a ladder leaning against the bookshelves, presumably used to access higher shelves when the castle was abovewater. While the King's Chamber is inaccessible at first, due to the doors being locked, the player can unlock it once they find the key sitting on the throne against the western wall of the Mermaid's Ballroom. The throne is "guarded" by a solitary luna lionfish, which poses a slight threat. (The lionfish is easily lured away from the throne, however, so obtaining the key ends up not being particularly dangerous.) The payer can access the Secret Room from this area, once they discover the hidden switch that unlocks the secret door behind one of the bookcases. This room is a place where the player can frequently find some valuable salvage items, as well as another treasure important to the main storyline of Blue World. Two of the Constellation Coins - the Grus and Centaurus coins - can be found under zoom-mode glows in the King's Chamber. If the player uses the Multisensor in this room, they can frequently find a book in front of the fireplace and a doll near the table. Story Significance }} After the player opens the entrance to the Secret Room, a passing North Atlantic Right Whale sings the Song of Dragons - and the doors to the King's Chamber shut and lock on their own. Oceana and the player investigate, and Oceana tries to call Jean-Eric over the radio. The signal, however, doesn't get through, and Oceana starts to panic. Then, she takes a moment to calm herself down, and notes that she can't stop thinking about "that we just opened" - the player's hint to investigate the Secret Room. When the player returns to the Secret Room, they can find one of the Okeanos Tablets sitting on the desk there. The player character wonders if the owner of Valka Castle created this elaborate system just to hide the tablet; from there, they reason that, if he did, the Secret Room must have been a place he visited regularly - which means that there's a way to open the main doors from the inside. They go back to the main room to investigate further, and scoping out the Chamber's desk reveals the presence of a lever. Using the lever does nothing outwardly, but seems to move some mechanism in the door; investigating the door prompts the player to suggest that they and Oceana try to open the door together, in that one of them pulls on the door while the other pulls the lever. The player and Oceana get into position, and Oceana counts to three and says "pull". Pulling when she says so successfully opens the doors to the King's Chamber, allowing the player and Oceana to escape with their findings. }} Gallery King's Chamber 2.png King's Chamber 3.png King's Chamber 4.png Bookcase.JPG|The large bookcases lining the Western wall, with the door to the Secret Room visibly open. King's_Chamber.JPG Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Landmarks in Blue World Category:Valka Castle